Red tailed
by Kindred01
Summary: She begged to to protect something that loves but the only to save this object is for Stiles to become owner. just an odd fic
1. Chapter 1

Stiles stood before the young woman, by his lockers he was talking to Scott and Liam when a blonde girl walks up to them "Hi Stiles umm may I have a word about the history homework, the teacher said you're the best to talk to if I was stuck." She said to him with a said smiles. Stiles has never met this girl before but she knew his name and asked to speak to him.

"Yeah sure." He said, as he waved to his Friend and followed her empty class room. She had long thick wave hair and it was as yellow as golden wheat and there was something about her that told Stiles she was safe. She open the door looking around seeing no one was around and walked inside and waited for Stiles to close the door before she could speak. "I know you don't know me Stiles but I need you hear me about. I know you. I know you run with the wolves I know you were the Void." She told him. Stiles stood there with his jaw open need to be scrapped off the floor. While the girl open the window in the class room letting in the cool breeze

"H…How…"

He found it hard to get his words out as he watched the girl look up at him with brightest blue eyes he had ever seen and he took a step back and looking at the door that was blocked by her body…when did she move… he thought "What do you want?" Stiles finely asked as she warped her arms around herself

"I need your help. I need you to look after something for me and you can't let your pack know about it for a week please." She begged as tears gathered up in her eyes

"What? I don't even know you! Why would you asked me that?" He asked her. The blonde girl walked closer to him finely letting the tears escape from her eyes

"Because I know you will keep it safe, you will look after it and cherish it. My family will kill it but if you have it they can't if…if ownership falls to you." She begged as she took his hands

"I don't understand." He whispered feeling something spike along his skin making it hard to breath

"Please Stiles say yes, please protect my most precious item." She whispered as Stile nodded

"Yeah okay." He whispered feeling his voice become hoarse and his mouth become dry as sand paper.

She smiled as the blonde step closer to him before sliding her hand under his shirt "Hey…hey what are you doing?" He asked as he tried to move and found he couldn't "Oh god what did you do to me!" He cried out as he felt her cool hand pressed her hand to his stomach

"I'm sorry this the only way." She whispered as she continued to cry. Stiles felt a pain in his stomach and started to gulp for air until he let out a scream before and falls to the floor. The blonde girl keels by Stiles and wipes her eyes "I'm sorry Stiles, but my baby's life is in danger." She whispered as the teen curled up on yourself and shivered

"W…What?" He whispered

"If you don't see me in a week the spell is permeant and my baby will become yours." She whispered before she stood up looking at the door "I need to go, your friends are coming. Please remember you can't tell them for a week. Bending back down and kissed his forehead." Before disappearing from sight. Stiles though blurry teary eyes saw her turn into a small fox and ran off out the open window.

When Stiles woke up he was at home on the sofa, there was a cool damp cloth on his forehead. The house was quiet as he laid there remembering the blue eyed girl 'please protect my most precious item.' Her voice whispered in his head, he let his hand moved down to his stomach as he laid there wondering what is he going to do. 'You can't tell your pack.' He groaned as he closed his eyes and just laid there until his dad walked back in with a cup of something that smelt like coffee "Dad?"

"Hey you're a wake." He smiled as he handed the drink to him

"Coffee thanks." He smiled as he sipped his drink and looked at his dad

"You fainted." John said to him as he watched Stiles think "Scott found you." He told him as he held out two small tablets "Aspirin."

"Thanks dad, I think I might be coming down with something." He lied and not for the first time, but the girl's voice still rang in his ears.

"I think so, so I told the school you will be off for the rest of the week." He told him, Stiles looked at him with wide eyes and was about to open his mouth "You were running a fever when I came to see you? The school nurse said you had the flu." Stiles nodded numbly and let out a sigh

"Thank you for the coffee and the aspirin." He smiled at him as he felt his body ach

"Your welcome, now get some rest. I need to pop out to make sure Parrish can look after the station." John stood up and kissed Stiles on the forehead before leaving.


	2. blue blood

Week later…

Lydia came to see him, she found him sat in the living room warped up in a blanket shivering as he sipped his cup of tea "I see you do have the flu." She said with amused smile as she handed him the sheets of homework to catch on "I also brought you this you will need to know the ins and outs of this book for English." Stiles took the book War of the Worlds and sighed before setting it down

"I've read it before, I think I even have an essay on it somewhere." He mumbled before sneezing into a tissue

"Did you not get your flu Jab?" She asked

"I did Lydia, I'm still in the 10 day period before it takes affect so I'm still open to flu season." He told her. Lydia smiled and looked at him "What?"

She touched his hand as if she was expected to feel something off and it made Stiles frown as he pulled his hand away from her "What are you doing?" He asked her as he picked his tea back up

"We are worried about you Stiles. That girl you were with no one knows who she is? And there is no one in the school that looks like her either. When Scott found you, you were passed out on the floor and she was gone and the class room door was locked from the inside." She told him "And your drinking tea you hate tea Stiles something is wrong and it's not just this flu you have." He wanted to tell her the secret he is hiding but he found out the day after he couldn't the fox girl did something to stop him from speaking about it.

"Lydia please let me have this for a little while longer a couple more days I promises and I will tell you all of you and…and you can all yell at me at much as you like then." He told her, the strawberry blonde frowned but let her face soften before she smile

"Okay I will give you until the end of the week." She told him, Stiles nodded and thought …good…

2 day later….

By Friday night Stiles still hadn't see the blonde hair fox and it was now worried, it was last Thursday when he saw her and now week has gone and there was no sign of her. "I guess your mine now little cub." He whispered to himself as he ran his hand down his stomach as he watched the clock tick by. He glared at the loud ticking hands knowing he would have to go to the pack meeting as it's a special one because of Derek returning to Beacon Hills as an alpha again. Closing his eyes he let the sounds of the room zone him out that was until his mobile rang. He jumped off his bed when he heard his mobile ring and he looked down to see his dad calling him. "Hey dad you gave a fright." He chuckled

"Stiles I need you to come down to the morgue." John said to him, Stiles smiled dropped and he nodded "Stiles?" John called out making the teen realised that his dad couldn't see him nod

"Y…Yeah dad." He said as he turned to pick up his hoody.

Feeling a lump in his throat as he stood in front of his dad and Mellisaa who stood on the other side the gurney with the body under the blanket. Stiles stood looking down at the shape of the person under it he could feel hid heart hammer in his chest before he looked back up at his dad. He knew Scott was outside waiting for them. But what Stiles didn't understand why was he there if Scott already conformed that this girl was sliced and diced by a were-something. "You ready for this?" John asked, Stiles nodded and watched as Mellissa pulled the sheet back.

Stiles felt liked he was dunked in ice cold water as he looked down at the blonde fox girl laying lifeless on the table. His heart stopped and he felt himself hoping for the world to open up and swallow him whole. If Stiles didn't see the mark on her throat he would have thought the girl was a sleep "We found her in the woods by the side of the main road." John told Stiles seeing him pale "Scott said it was a were creature that killed her but he isn't sure about the claws that made them."

"W…What happen to her." He asked feeling his throat tighten,

"Someone cut her abdominal open before slicing throat." Stiles close his hand over his mouth and ran to the sink in morgue and threw up. Mellissa covered the girl back up and walked over to Stiles as she watched John rubbed Stiles' back as he cried and shook where he stood. "Was she the one in the class room with you?" He asked, Stiles nodded as he stood up straight before feeling light headed

"Stiles are you okay?" Mellissa asked as she watched the teen sway before slumping into his dad's arms.

He open his eyes and blinked up at his dad who was looking down at him with a worried look on his face "You need to stop fainting on me Son I don't think my heart could handle it." John said as Stiles sat up wincing at the dull ache in his lower stomach he rubbed is stomach and looked up at where he was Derek's loft and there was a pack. They all were there and this made him feel like he was on show.

"I didn't plan on fainting." He mumbled as he saw a glass of water being held out to him, Stiles looked up and saw Derek holding the glass as he smiled at the teen "Thanks." Derek smiled at him again that made Stiles feel like he was going melt.

"Stiles we need you to tell us what is going on?" Scott said, with a slight frown that was mixed in with worry, he looked at the others watching him waiting for him to speak he could see Lydia looking at him nodded towards him.

"Okay I guess I can tell you now. I don't know her name all I know is she is a kitsune a dark one. She was scared frighten not just for her life but for…for her baby's life." Stiles said

"Baby?" Scott asked, John looked at his son with wide eyes before shaking his head

"I know I'm not home a lot but I would notices a baby?" He told him son, Stiles sighed and nodded his head before warped his arms around his stomach

"The baby wasn't born yet, she was still carrying it. She p…please a hand on my stomach and did something and…and I was told not to talk about it for a week and when I tried I couldn't no noise came out of my mouth." He sniffed and looked down at the glass of water "She was so scared saying that her family were going to kill her baby. She was going to come back b…but she said that if she didn't come back after a week the baby will be mine." He told them in a rumble as he wiped his eyes

"Do you want to keep it?" Scott asked, Stiles looked up at him with wide eyes that were shinning with tears

"Of course I am! I promised that I would protect her baby! I DON'T CARE THAT SHE WAS A DARK FOX AND I DON'T CARE THAT BABY COULD BE!" Stiles yelled as he stood up.

"Stiles!" John yelled as he pulled Stiles back down onto the sofa and pulled his son into a hug and let the teen cry "No one was saying get rid of it." The sheriff whispered softly, he had no idea how he was no freaking out about the news his son is somehow pregnant with someone else's child.

"I didn't mean it like that! I…I was just wondering be…because well it's odd?" Scott said as he walked over to Stiles "We are worried Stiles a couple of Dark fox's running around willing to murder one of their own flesh and blood because of a baby? I am allowed to be worried right?" Scott asked as he looked at the others in the room. Stiles looked out form the comfort of his father's chest to look at Scott who was smiling softly at him

"You promises you won't try and kill it?" Stiles whispered

"I promises." He told him.

Kira looked at Stiles and frowned for a moment before speaking "How did you know she was a Dark Fox?" Kira asked, Stiles rubbed his eyes and shrugged

"I don't know I just could feel it. You mum won't try and kill me will she?" He asked her, the fox looked worried for a moment as if she hadn't thought about that

"No, I don't think so." She didn't sound convinces and neither did anyone else. Derek watched all of them before looking back at Stiles. He could feel his wolf purr and it was towards the hyper teen. They were all quiet after Kira spoke and time was ticking by and Stiles was getting more and more upset

"I think it's time for you all to go home and rest." Derek told them "We can pick this up tomorrow." He watched them pile out and saw that John and Stiles was still sat on the sofa "Sheriff if you and Stiles want to stay the night…" John looked at him oddly "He doesn't look like he's up to moving." The alpha told them.

"Thank you Derek, I think we will take you up on the offer."


	3. Growing pains

John had carried Stiles into the spare bed room, when the teen fell asleep in his lap he scooped up the boy and carried him before placing him gently on to the bed and removed Stiles shoes before pulling the covers over him. He watched his son twist in his sleep and hug the pillow before muttering Derek's name. Frowning he turned and walked out the bed room to speak to Derek. He found the wolf putting the cups and glasses into the dish washer and putting the paper plates into the bin "I can't believe how much Lydia, Malia and Kira can put away." He said to John without looking up as he closed the door to the dish washer. John sat on the stool at the kitchen counter and waits for the wolf to look at him.

Derek stood up and smiled as he wiped his hands on the tea towel when he notices the Sheriff's odd look "Ask your question?" Derek asked him as he took two beers out of the fridge and took the cap off and handed it to the man

"What do you want from my son? From what I understand your and my son's …relationship was one where you treated him like a pest." He said as he warped his hands around the cold bottle before he took a sip of the beer as Derek frowned down at his own.

"Ever heard of boys pulling little girl's pig tails?" Derek said as he watched the man

"You…You… your too old for him." John said as he tried not to choke on his beer as the wolf chuckled as he looked down at the table.

"I know how old I am and how old Stiles is which is why I never did anything but now… now I think I have to. I can't risk losing him Sheriff he is my anchor and if something bad happens to him I…I…I don't know what I would do." Derek tells him with a soft voice as he take a drink from the bottle.

It was true up until recently he hasn't realised that Stiles was his mate, he realised this when he was with the bounty hunter and he started to think about the hyper smiling teen and then he started to get the uneasy feeling over the last year that something bad was happening. His wolf was acting out and he was finding it hard to control it. He learnt that his wolf was pinning for Stiles and he had to come back. "You left with a bounty hunter you have been screwing for a year while my son had to hiding the fact he had to kill someone in self-defences thinking he was a horrible person." He told him.

"I and regret not being here to help." He sighed and rubbed his head he really did feel guilty "Did Scott behave his usual away and made it worst for Stiles?" He asked

"Yep, so I gave him a parking ticket." He sipped the beer once again "Many times." Derek chuckled at him before looking at him

"I want to be there for Stiles, I want to show him how much he means to me help him though this pregnancy and protect him." He smiled softly as the sheriff downed the rest of his drink and sighed

"Okay Derek as long as my son is happy." He told him as he stood up and walked towards the bed spare bed room.

When Stiles woke up he was alone. He didn't think his dad would be in bed with him but he thought he would be in the bed room at least. Sitting up he rubbed his eyes still feeling sleepy but needing to pee. But as he pushed himself up from the bed he felt his stomach churn "Uuuuha son of bitc…" He threw his hand over his mouth and ran out the bed room.

Derek watched as he left the bathroom to see Stiles fly pass him in a blur and into the room and drop to his knees and empty his stomach. The wolf walked into the room and ran the cold tap as he soaked the face cloth before ringing it out and placing it on the back of Stiles' neck. Once the teen finished emptying his stomach into the toilet he looked up Derek and gave him a watery smile as he flipped the flush and leaned back against the bath tub "Thank you." He whispered with a horsed voice.

"Can you stand?" Derek asked him as he held out his hand. Stiles nodded and took Derek's hand and pulled the teen up and smiled at him as he ran his fingers down the boy's face loving the way he blushed "Come on I made you breakfast."

Stiles kept blushing as Derek lead him to the living room "Your dad is sorry he couldn't stay but he was called in but he asked me to make sure you were okay and to take you Deaton." Stiles looked at the wolf and frowned

"Why?" He snapped pulling himself away from Derek and eyeing him up and down. The wolf looked around at him and saw the teen warp his arms around himself as he was afraid what that they had planned to do to him.

"You get you checked out Stiles. We just want to make sure that this fox was telling you the truth and if you are pregnant how far long are you and how health is the baby." He smiled softly as he held his hand out again

"You promises you're not going to try and kill it?" He whispered. Derek walked over to him keeping the same soft smile as before and walked behind Stiles and warped his arms around him.

The teen gasped feeling Derek's hot hands moved under Stiles baggy shirt and rested it on the teen's stomach and rubbed soft circles with this hands. Stiles groaned and leaned back into his hold and closed his eyes "I just want to protect you Stiles." He whispered as he nuzzled his neck.

"Why?" The teen whispered as he felt his stomach rumble braking the moment Stiles had wanted for so long. Chucking Derek pulled away hearing Stiles whimper at the lost "Come on your pancakes will get cold." He told him, Stiles blushed and walked with him getting to the breakfast bar. Stiles blinked at the stack of pancakes and smiled as he looked up at him as he sat down

"Thank you." Stiles said as he ate his fill.

When they arrived at Deaton's Stiles saw Mellissa was there as well, the teen started to feel worried again and held onto Derek. They both smiled as Stiles walked into the room. "How are you feeling?" Deaton asked

"I'm okay, just really tried and I was sick today. Then Derek made me the most fantastic pancakes." He told them with as he watched Mellissa walk over to him

"Did this girl tell you how far long she was?" She asked him, Stiles thought for a moment and shook his head

"No she didn't tell me." Stiles said as he watched her writes something down

"When did the morning sickness start?" The Dark haired woman asked him

"Today." He said softly

"Okay sweet heart hop onto the table and we can find out." She smiled as Stiles moved to the cold metal table. Stiles looked at her and frowned

"How are you not freaking out?" He asked, because he remembered his dad didn't freak out either. Mellissa turned to him and sighed

"I have no idea." She tells him with a shrug.

The scan was little burry and for some reason the ultrasound machine wasn't working right, but the machine was old and had a habit of sorting out once in a while or so Scott told Stiles. But after a few moments they could see the start of something. Stiles blinked as he saw a head and some other shapes "Oh my god is that it?" Stiles asked as he looked down now seeing a small swell of his stomach…fucked that happen quickly…he thought

"Well it's there you are pregnant Stiles." Deaton said "3 months by the looks."

"How can it be three months?" The teen asked

"She must have been three months long. Anywhere between the first weeks of knowing to 5 months you can do what she did if you know what you're doing. This girl must have been a powerful fox to pull this off." Deaton told them as he cleaned the gel of Stiles stomach. Sitting up the boy frowned as he pulled his shirt down

"So why do I know feel tried and being sick?" He asked as he watched Derek stare at the frozen image of the baby on the screen.

"It would have been the spell, as you told us she was meant to come back and if she didn't the spell keeping…the gate way open will close. The spell will change the baby's DNA form hers to yours making you able to keep it and grow it safely."


End file.
